objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Shows Community:Chat/Logs/22 August 2019
23:57-50 whoopity doo dah I'm back 23:58-53 yey 23:38-17 rip 23:56-12 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has joined the chat ~ 23:56-21 whoopity doo dah I'm back 23:57-24 yey 23:58-32 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has left the chat ~ 23:58-33 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has joined the chat ~ 23:59-48 yeyyy 23:59-58 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has joined the chat ~ 00:00-18 imagine being in The Bright Lights 00:00-35 ya 00:00-57 he protecc 00:01-00 he atacc 00:01-05 but most importantly 00:01-10 he need r e s p e c c 00:01-12 lol 00:02-14 also the Pencil page is now popular apparently 00:02-47 lolwhy 00:03-33 idk either 00:04-16 kk 00:04-48 also remember when people did object fusions? 00:06-27 not really 00:07-14 I do though 00:08-28 they were fairly a bit trendy in 2017 00:08-32 and 2016 00:11-00 although now it's a dead thing 00:15-23 YE 00:16-41 I remember a few 00:17-08 like the quadruple cherries and the tiki 'variants' 00:18-20 i h8 leefy 00:19-49 I don't really like Yellow Face tbh 00:20-49 he just doesn't really do much except try to be funny 00:21-40 and Spongy is just there 00:24-05 you have a point tbh 00:24-58 yeah 00:25-07 spongy is like big orange chicken 00:25-12 he's just there 00:25-39 and he rarely does much asides from sit 00:27-41 anyways what is the latest object show you watched (as in which object show have you watched lastly as of now) 00:28-53 for me it's Inanimate Insanity, so I can catch up with what happened 00:31-50 e 00:36-30 b f b 00:36-38 nice 00:36-41 so just i can rewatch for fun 00:37-08 I might catch up with Object Lockdown next 00:39-09 not sure what else I can possibly catch up asides from maybe watching the latest BFB episode 00:39-15 it's cancelled tho 00:39-23 old is cancelled 00:39-46 ah 00:39-58 is WuggleJack working on anything new currently? 00:40-04 ye 00:40-07 a reboot 00:40-15 i saw on the old wiki 00:40-57 is it in development or are there a few episodes 00:41-31 just announced 00:42-04 huh 00:42-40 oh yeah kinda sucks the Object Overload reboot didn't go anywhere since it's debut episode 00:44-14 yea but he made sweet new poses 00:44-34 yeah they do look good 00:48-25 00:49-34 lol yea 00:51-05 also you should see one of the II animatics 00:51-33 it has probably one of the most unironically funniest faces I've seen in anything object show-related 00:52-56 also I might rewatch the original II for enjoyment 00:01-17 yeyyy 00:01-27 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has joined the chat ~ 00:01-31 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 00:01-32 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 00:01-47 imagine being in The Bright Lights 00:02-04 ya 00:02-27 he protecc 00:02-29 he atacc 00:02-34 but most importantly 00:02-39 he need r e s p e c c 00:02-41 lol 00:03-44 also the Pencil page is now popular apparently 00:04-17 lolwhy 00:05-02 idk either 00:05-46 kk 00:06-17 also remember when people did object fusions? 00:07-57 not really 00:08-44 I do though 00:09-58 they were fairly a bit trendy in 2017 00:10-02 and 2016 00:12-30 although now it's a dead thing 00:16-52 YE 00:18-10 I remember a few 00:18-38 like the quadruple cherries and the tiki 'variants' 00:19-49 i h8 leefy 00:21-18 I don't really like Yellow Face tbh 00:22-18 he just doesn't really do much except try to be funny 00:23-09 and Spongy is just there 00:25-34 you have a point tbh 00:26-28 yeah 00:26-37 spongy is like big orange chicken 00:26-42 he's just there 00:27-09 and he rarely does much asides from sit 00:29-10 anyways what is the latest object show you watched (as in which object show have you watched lastly as of now) 00:30-22 for me it's Inanimate Insanity, so I can catch up with what happened 00:33-19 e 00:37-59 b f b 00:38-07 nice 00:38-10 so just i can rewatch for fun 00:38-37 I might catch up with Object Lockdown next 00:40-38 not sure what else I can possibly catch up asides from maybe watching the latest BFB episode 00:40-45 it's cancelled tho 00:40-52 old is cancelled 00:41-15 ah 00:41-27 is WuggleJack working on anything new currently? 00:41-33 ye 00:41-37 a reboot 00:41-44 i saw on the old wiki 00:42-26 is it in development or are there a few episodes 00:43-00 just announced 00:43-33 huh 00:44-10 oh yeah kinda sucks the Object Overload reboot didn't go anywhere since it's debut episode 00:45-43 yea but he made sweet new poses 00:46-03 yeah they do look good 00:49-54 00:51-04 lol yea 00:52-34 also you should see one of the II animatics 00:53-02 it has probably one of the most unironically funniest faces I've seen in anything object show-related 00:54-26 also I might rewatch the original II for enjoyment 00:55-05 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 00:55-06 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 00:55-08 yeah you know what imma go do that now 00:55-59 bruh there's a TDI actor in the original 00:55-59 00:55-59 how did I not know that 00:56-40 why 00:57-01 lol idk 00:58-07 dont go no pls 00:58-17 I already did 00:58-27 lmfao it's priceless 00:59-05 oh i thought you were leaving the chat lol 00:00-07 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 00:00-08 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 00:00-23 imagine being in The Bright Lights 00:00-40 ya 00:01-03 he protecc 00:01-05 he atacc 00:01-10 but most importantly 00:01-16 he need r e s p e c c 00:01-18 lol 00:02-20 also the Pencil page is now popular apparently 00:02-53 lolwhy 00:03-39 idk either 00:04-22 kk 00:04-53 also remember when people did object fusions? 00:06-33 not really 00:07-20 I do though 00:08-34 they were fairly a bit trendy in 2017 00:08-38 and 2016 00:11-06 although now it's a dead thing 00:15-28 YE 00:16-46 I remember a few 00:17-14 like the quadruple cherries and the tiki 'variants' 00:18-25 i h8 leefy 00:19-55 I don't really like Yellow Face tbh 00:20-54 he just doesn't really do much except try to be funny 00:21-46 and Spongy is just there 00:24-11 you have a point tbh 00:25-04 yeah 00:25-13 spongy is like big orange chicken 00:25-18 he's just there 00:25-45 and he rarely does much asides from sit 00:27-46 anyways what is the latest object show you watched (as in which object show have you watched lastly as of now) 00:28-58 for me it's Inanimate Insanity, so I can catch up with what happened 00:31-55 e 00:36-35 b f b 00:36-43 nice 00:36-47 so just i can rewatch for fun 00:37-14 I might catch up with Object Lockdown next 00:39-15 not sure what else I can possibly catch up asides from maybe watching the latest BFB episode 00:39-21 it's cancelled tho 00:39-29 old is cancelled 00:39-51 ah 00:40-03 is WuggleJack working on anything new currently? 00:40-09 ye 00:40-13 a reboot 00:40-21 i saw on the old wiki 00:41-03 is it in development or are there a few episodes 00:41-37 just announced 00:42-10 huh 00:42-46 oh yeah kinda sucks the Object Overload reboot didn't go anywhere since it's debut episode 00:44-20 yea but he made sweet new poses 00:44-39 yeah they do look good 00:48-30 00:49-40 lol yea 00:51-10 also you should see one of the II animatics 00:51-38 it has probably one of the most unironically funniest faces I've seen in anything object show-related 00:53-02 also I might rewatch the original II for enjoyment 00:53-41 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 00:53-42 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 00:53-45 yeah you know what imma go do that now 00:54-36 bruh there's a TDI actor in the original 00:54-36 00:54-36 how did I not know that 00:55-16 why 00:55-37 lol idk 00:56-44 dont go no pls 00:56-54 I already did 00:57-03 lmfao it's priceless 00:57-41 oh i thought you were leaving the chat lol 00:58-40 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has left the chat ~ 00:58-41 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has joined the chat ~ 00:58-56 I wasn't 00:58-57 lol 00:59-13 bruh balloon is so slow 00:53-39 yeah you know what imma go do that now 00:54-30 bruh there's a TDI actor in the original 00:54-30 00:54-30 how did I not know that 00:55-10 why 00:55-31 lol idk 00:56-38 dont go no pls 00:56-48 I already did 00:56-57 lmfao it's priceless 00:57-35 oh i thought you were leaving the chat lol 00:58-34 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has left the chat ~ 00:58-35 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has joined the chat ~ 00:58-51 I wasn't 00:58-52 lol 00:59-08 bruh balloon is so slow 01:00-01 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has joined the chat ~ 01:02-12 l e t s 01:02-18 c h o o s e 01:02-20 t a c o 01:03-00 ~ MrYokaiAndWatch902 has joined the chat ~ 01:03-03 ~ MrYokaiAndWatch902 has joined the chat ~ 01:03-07 ello yokai 01:03-09 Heh! Heh! Surf's up, I guess? 01:03-12 hei 01:03-14 b r u h 01:03-23 anyways I'm watching the 1st season of II 01:04-24 welp 01:04-31 i can't believe i'm saying this 01:04-32 but 01:04-40 https://numberlemon.fandom.com/wiki/Character_List 01:04-44 who wants to get hired for numberlemon? 01:05-16 wot 01:07-48 meanwhile during s e s s 01:08-12 soos 01:08-43 team chickenleg technically cheated change my mind 01:09-28 sess? 01:09-29 did you mean 01:09-30 s a u s 01:09-32 lol 01:09-56 waw 01:10-08 lol 01:10-18 mryokaiand w a w 01:10-26 I know who's gonna be eliminated now 01:10-30 it's peeeper 01:10-49 peeeepr 01:10-55 yes 01:11-03 he got smooshed by a piani 01:11-07 *piano 01:12-19 01:12-37 breee 01:13-01 I'm on episode 3 now lol 01:13-12 seek me neat beet REEET plees 01:13-21 smh 01:13-35 wtf does that mean 01:14-24 internet terms it means "shake my head" 01:14-48 but I use when I 'get provoked' (although in RL I'm not) 01:14-57 lol 01:15-14 team epic loses again 01:15-19 isn't that epic 01:15-30 chikako smells like pin poopoo (does that provoke u) 01:15-38 wait 01:15-43 you guys aint gonna join lemonnumer 01:15-51 eh not much interest 01:16-21 also not really vemsa 01:16-39 we dont really care that much about numberblocks :/ 01:17-23 lol I guessed baseball was gonna be eliminated and I got right 01:17-43 now it's episode 4 01:21-00 rip marssh 01:21-34 rip knife 01:22-07 rip lightbulb lol 01:23-42 bruh team epic is very unepic 01:27-26 eee 01:27-34 LOL 01:27-44 also lightbulb just got the big yeet 01:29-19 I ' m h i g h l y o f f e n d e d 01:31-52 nickle is out actually\ 01:32-02 lol 01:32-15 rip knife now 01:32-18 he got eliminatus 01:36-40 welp 01:36-47 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has left the chat ~ 01:36-54 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has joined the chat ~ 01:37-11 r u board 01:37-16 (reference) 01:37-55 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has left the chat ~ 01:38-29 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has joined the chat ~ 01:38-29 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has joined the chat ~ 01:38-58 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has left the chat ~ 01:39-00 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has joined the chat ~ 01:00-20 I wasn't 01:00-21 lol 01:00-37 bruh balloon is so slow 01:01-30 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has joined the chat ~ 01:03-41 l e t s 01:03-47 c h o o s e 01:03-50 t a c o 01:04-30 ~ MrYokaiAndWatch902 has joined the chat ~ 01:04-32 ~ MrYokaiAndWatch902 has joined the chat ~ 01:04-36 ello yokai 01:04-38 Heh! Heh! Surf's up, I guess? 01:04-41 hei 01:04-43 b r u h 01:04-52 anyways I'm watching the 1st season of II 01:05-53 welp 01:06-00 i can't believe i'm saying this 01:06-01 but 01:06-10 https://numberlemon.fandom.com/wiki/Character_List 01:06-13 who wants to get hired for numberlemon? 01:06-45 wot 01:09-17 meanwhile during s e s s 01:09-41 soos 01:10-12 team chickenleg technically cheated change my mind 01:10-57 sess? 01:10-58 did you mean 01:10-59 s a u s 01:11-01 lol 01:11-26 waw 01:11-38 lol 01:11-47 mryokaiand w a w 01:11-56 I know who's gonna be eliminated now 01:11-59 it's peeeper 01:12-18 peeeepr 01:12-24 yes 01:12-32 he got smooshed by a piani 01:12-36 *piano 01:13-49 01:14-07 breee 01:14-30 I'm on episode 3 now lol 01:14-41 seek me neat beet REEET plees 01:14-50 smh 01:15-04 wtf does that mean 01:15-53 internet terms it means "shake my head" 01:16-18 but I use when I 'get provoked' (although in RL I'm not) 01:16-27 lol 01:16-43 team epic loses again 01:16-48 isn't that epic 01:16-59 chikako smells like pin poopoo (does that provoke u) 01:17-07 wait 01:17-12 you guys aint gonna join lemonnumer 01:17-20 eh not much interest 01:17-51 also not really vemsa 01:18-08 we dont really care that much about numberblocks :/ 01:18-53 lol I guessed baseball was gonna be eliminated and I got right 01:19-12 now it's episode 4 01:22-30 rip marssh 01:23-03 rip knife 01:23-37 rip lightbulb lol 01:25-11 bruh team epic is very unepic 01:28-55 eee 01:29-03 LOL 01:29-13 also lightbulb just got the big yeet 01:30-49 I ' m h i g h l y o f f e n d e d 01:33-21 nickle is out actually\ 01:33-32 lol 01:33-45 rip knife now 01:33-47 he got eliminatus 01:38-09 welp 01:38-17 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has left the chat ~ 01:38-23 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has joined the chat ~ 01:38-40 r u board 01:38-45 (reference) 01:39-24 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has left the chat ~ 01:39-58 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has joined the chat ~ 01:39-58 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has joined the chat ~ 01:40-28 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has left the chat ~ 01:40-29 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has joined the chat ~ 01:55-10 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 01:55-11 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 01:57-59 ~ Icebird2019 has joined the chat ~ 01:58-03 hai guys